


Bedrooms and Beyond

by JadenSilver



Series: Chemical Imbalance [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, M/M, Writing practice, other pairings may be added later, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenSilver/pseuds/JadenSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jaden writes the sex. </p><p>(Trying to tackle the 30 day NSFW prompt meme as I attempt to get back into the swing of writing. Probably will not actually finish in 30 days, if I finish at all.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Surprise (Prompt 1: naked cuddles feat. Yttri and Simmons)

**Author's Note:**

> As some of you may have noticed, I've been on a bit of a writing break. While the things that made me take the break still haven't fully cleared up, I am trying to push through and keep up this beloved hobby. To that end, I've decided to torture myself by doing some writing that's a bit out of my comfort zone. 
> 
> All prompts will be written within the Chemical Imbalance universe, though there will be multiple pairings, including a character you may not have seen before. I'll write brief explanations of the setting in the chapter notes when it's needed, though most chapters should be self explanatory. Anyway, please enjoy and feel free to tell me what you think!

Simmons was very proud of the fact that he didn’t scream. Screaming would have been a perfectly acceptable reaction given the situation, he felt. Still, screaming would have also awoken his bed partner, and that was not something he wanted to do.

He hadn’t expected to wake up and see said bed partner, you see. He was very certain he’d gone to bed alone the previous night. Last he had heard, Yttri was pulling another all-nighter in the lab, not planning to sneak into his bed while he was sleeping. Even then, her mere presence wouldn’t have been enough to warrant a scream. That came from her state of dress.

Undress, he decided, might be a more accurate word. At the moment he could only see her shoulders, but he was willing to bet she was naked under the blanket. His girlfriend (he still had trouble figuring out how he’d managed that particular feat) had told him often enough that she could only sleep when naked.

All in all, it was definitely a surprising way to wake up. It wouldn’t have been surprising for the high strung man to scream a bit at the sight. Or make some sort of noise. So he felt very proud of himself for maintaining his composure. It still wasn’t enough, apparently, which he realized when Yttrium yawned and blinked up at him.

“’Morning, Cyborg,” she greeted. She then yawned, arching her back in a stretch Simmons could only compare to a cat’s. His mind was whipped away from that comparison when he felt a naked breast brush against his arm.

“W-what are you doing here?” he squeaked, unable to think of anything else to say.

“Work didn’t take as long as I thought,” she replied with a shrug. The motion caused the blanket to shift further down her chest, bringing a brighter blush to Simmons cheeks. Yttri noticed her boyfriend’s flushed appearance and grinned, a plan forming in her head. “So I decided to head home and sleep,” she continued, pressing into his side intentionally. “Your place is closer than mine, and I was tired.”

Simmons nodded, following her logic despite his brain shorting out. It was far from the first time he’d seen her like this, and they’d even been discussing moving in together. Still, he doubted anyone would be unaffected by Yttri’s sudden naked presence, no matter how often they saw it.

“Is something wrong?” she asked, a teasing hint sneaking into her voice as she watched his face.

“You’re naked,” Simmons blurted out before he could stop himself.

“Is that a problem?” There was no inflection to the question, though Simmons couldn’t help but feel it was a challenge.

“N-no,” he stammered.

Yttri smiled and rolled away, letting just an inch of space separate them. As she’d planned, the blanket slid down further as she moved. “Do you want me to leave?” she asked, and this time the challenge was clear in her tone.

Simmons shook his head, not trusting himself to speak clearly as Yttri continued to pull the blanket down, exposing more skin as she did. He took a moment to steel his nerves before reaching out. He ran a hand up her side before pulling her closer, her naked skin pressing against his bare chest. Yttri immediately pressed closer, feeling the contrast of cool metal and warm skin that she’d always associate with her Cyborg.


	2. Night Sweats (Prompt 2: Naked kisses feat. Yttri and Simmons)

Yttri decided one night that her favorite thing about this new planet was the weather. It had been an odd thing to get used to, at first. Growing up in a climate controlled lab meant very little variation in temperature. She doubted any of them had even sweat outside of training before the project fell to pieces. But now she was beginning to learn some nice things about weather, and how to appreciate warm summer nights.

Her Cyborge explained to her the first summer after they began living together that he hated the heat. He’d grown up on a colony world that tended toward feeling cold all year long, and he’d had his fill of heat during his stay in Blood Gulch. Adding to that, Sarge’s lack of knowledge of human anatomy had messed with his ability to regulate his own body temperature, and he’d decided to pass on his CO’s suggestion to solve the problem by replacing his blood with industrial grade coolant. It had made the last few years in that canyon even worse than before, especially with night providing no solace.

Now that he was in the civilian world, and once again experiencing hot summer nights, he’d developed a small way to cope.

Yttri couldn’t help the small grin forming on her face as her Cyborge danced around the explanation. She just loved how easily he could become flustered, even without any teasing from her. She’d already worked out what he was trying to say, but the fact that he was blushing this hard from the mere suggestion was comical. It’s not like she’d never seen him naked before, either. They’d managed to become fairly well acquainted with each others’ bodies since settling in this city. Still, she supposed that he wouldn’t be her Cyborge if he didn’t grow flustered at the suggestion of something that should seem common place for them.

Yttri began pulling her shirt off as he continued his stammered explanation. The words died in his throat as his girlfriend continued to strip before him.

“Is this not what you were suggesting?” Yttri asked once she was fully naked.

Simmons shook his head. “I-I was just s-saying that I would be, for personal comfort,” he managed to squeak out as she walked the few feet into his personal space.

“Would you rather I put them back on?” she asked, gesturing to her clothes on the floor. Simmons tried and failed to answer when she began to run a hand through his hair. He was never able to think straight with those calloused fingertips working into his scalp. “Well?” she pressed with a teasing edge to her voice.

Simmons finally shook his head, hands coming to rest on her hips. Yttri took it as answer enough before peeling his own clothes off. Once he was just as naked as herself, she kissed him.

“Let’s get to bed, then,” she said against his lips, pulling him back toward the soft mattress.


	3. First Time's the Charm (prompt 3: first time feat. North and Zinc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from an AU of a story I will probably never publish involving characters you may not have met yet. It’s about Zinc, one of Silver’s sisters who was sent to Freelancer, and a boy named Fox, who Zinc eventually adopts. This AU is set in the real world. Dr. Han used to experiment on her kids, and she artificially impregnated Zinc as a favor to one of her friends, Dr. Vladimir, who wanted a son. Zinc was fifteen at the time, but she managed to run away and find her older brother, Maine, who worked with the CIA. Together they managed to get both Dr. Han and Dr. Vladimir arrested. Since then Zinc’s lived with her brother while raising Fox and finishing school, and has recently begun training to work with the CIA as well. This scene takes place a few years later. She and North have been working together for a few years, Theta and Fox are best friends, and they’re on their way to being a nice family. 
> 
> (Feel free to ask for more info on this story or AU if you want, there's probably stuff I forgot to mention but it's not important to understanding this scene.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sex is super fucking awkward to write, like god damn.

North wasn’t sure what he expected this to be like, but this wasn’t it. He wasn’t sure if it was turning out more or less awkward than it should. It was all his fault, he was willing to admit. He should have known Zinc well enough by now, should have known he wouldn’t need to be so careful. Although, he really thought it should be to his credit that he’d considered her possible discomfort with the situation. She had been forced to have a kid when she was fifteen, after all. It was reasonable to assume that sex might be a touchy subject for her.

He gave the woman in question a sheepish look as she frowned at him. “You know I wouldn’t say yes to this if I wasn’t ready,” she said. There was a bit of an accusation in her tone, revealing her displeasure with North’s lack of trust in her judgment.

“I know,” he said quickly, crawling onto the bed to join her. “I know that. I just wanted you to know that we could stop whenever you want to. This is about you. We’ll go at your pace.”

“Because that’ll work out great,” she said sarcastically. “Let the girl with no clue what she’s doing call the shots. What could possibly go wrong?”

“So… you don’t want to be in charge?” North asked carefully. Communication was important, even if Zinc wasn’t a very talkative person. He didn’t want to rush this. He couldn’t risk messing it up. Not with her. Zinc was too important to him. He didn’t want to ruin what they had with a bad sexual experience.

“I want you to show me how to do this,” she explained. “I don’t need to be in control to feel safe. I trust you. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

North nodded, feeling his stomach flip with that admittance of trust. “Alright, then,” he agreed, determined to do this the way she wanted. If he wanted her to lead, then he’d lead. He’d make this as good as he could.

He decided to start simple, cupping the side of her cheek with his palm and sliding his hand to the back of her neck. He pulled her forward into a soft kiss. This at least she seemed to know, though he wasn’t sure if it was from experience or instinct. It wasn’t really something he wanted to think about right now. He deepened the kiss after a few moments, gently pressing his tongue to her lips as a request. Zinc answered by parting her own lips and giving him room to explore.

North was sure he never would forget the taste of that first kiss. There was the sharp flavor of mint overtop garlic, a sign that she’d tried to eradicate their earlier Italian dinner with a quick dash of mouthwash. It was such a natural thing, the logic behind how each piece came into play so easy to unfold. He found himself dwelling on it for a few more moments before breaking the kiss.

“Still okay?” he checked. Zinc nodded, breathing just a bit more heavily than usual. North couldn’t tell if this was due to arousal or difficulty breathing during the kiss, though he knew which he hoped it was.

North smiled and continued kissing her, slowly moving from her mouth to her neck. He felt Zinc’s breathing quicken further when he lightly sucked a spot just below her ear. Another spot, this one under her chin, prompted her hands to tangle in his hair. North’s smile widened as he continued to seek out sensitive patches of skin, testing what worked best for her, how much pressure to use and whether she liked teeth or tongue best.

Once he felt he’d learned everything he could, and he was absolutely certain her labored breathing was due to arousal now, North reached for her shirt. He pulled back far enough to see her face as he lifted the hem, watching for any kind of objection as he revealed more of her skin. After a moment Zinc pushed him away, shrugging the shirt off in annoyance.

“Stop hesitating,” she said in answer to North’s confuse look. “I said I’m okay with this. I’m not gonna suddenly be surprised that it involves taking our clothes off.”

“Well, excuse me for trying to be a gentleman,” North said teasingly. He pulled off his own shirt and tossed it aside with hers. Once they were both on even ground he took a moment to adore the sight before him. Zinc was athletic, of course. That was pretty much a requirement for their jobs. While she’d been skinny when they first met, she’d spent the years since training, building well defined muscle. Noth decided that he definitely liked the look.

He ran his hands down her sides, one straying to brush across her stomach. He felt more than saw the scars there, a testament to the experiments her mother had put her through. He chose not to dwell on it, wanting to keep the mood right for her. He knew Zinc well enough to know she’d be annoyed if he suddenly turned sentimental over her scars. Instead he moved his hands back up her body, cupping her breasts through her bra. He ran his fingers underneath the garment teasingly, grinning when Zinc scowled at him.

“You do know how to take it off, right?” she challenged. “Do you need me to show you?”

“You’re so impatient,” North chuckled, pulling her into a lazy kiss. Of course, this was going to be Zinc’s first time being with anyone, so he knew he should oblige her requested pace. But it would also be his first time with her, and he wanted nothing more than to savor it. “I thought you said you wanted me to take the lead.”

“That was when I thought you were actually leading us somewhere. So far not much has happened.”

“It’s called foreplay, babe,” North instructed. “It makes the rest of this better.”

“I think a better word might be stalling,” she quipped.

North sighed. “You said you trust me, right?” he asked, waiting until he saw Zinc’s nod before continuing. “I want to make this good for you. Will you let me try it my way?”

There was a moment’s pause before Zinc agreed. “Fine. But can we at least ditch the pants? My belt did something weird and it’s digging into my back.”

“I have no problem with that,” North said, quickly shucking off his own pants before helping Zinc with hers. He pulled off the offending belt first, throwing it away with a glare. He then undid the button and zipper of her jeans and began easing them down her legs, making sure his fingertips could brush along the smooth skin there as he went.

Once Zinc’s request had been fulfilled, North went back to where he’d left off kissing her neck. He revisited the spots he remembered her liking best before moving down to her shoulders, then her chest. He spent some time ghosting his lips over her collarbone as his hands slipped behind her, pushing her chest up a bit and allowing him to unhook her bra. He pulled back far enough to fully remove the item before going back to work, his exploration moving to her now free chest.

North immediately moved his lips to one nipple, giving up his preferred teasing for a moment. He felt her tense under his hands, a shocked breath shuddering out of her lungs. He grinned to himself and continued to work at the nub, flicking his tongue over it while his hand began toying with the other. He continued like this until he managed to drag a few real moans out of her. He then moved further down her body, kissing along her stomach and hips and finally her thighs.

Zinc spread her legs instinctively as he moved, preventing her knees from getting in his way. North placed a broad, warm palm on her inner thigh, easing it out a bit more to make room for his next plan. Once there was enough space he settled onto his elbows. He looked up the length of Zinc’s body, seeing that she’d propped herself up on her elbows to watch him.

“Enjoying the view?” he asked jokingly.

Zinc’s eyes dragged down his back and legs before she gave a small shrug. “It’s not bad,” she concluded.

North smiled and began placing kisses on her inner thighs, steadily moving closer to his main goal. He finally placed a kiss to the front of her underwear before pulling it off, leaving her completely bare. He spared a glance up toward her face to make sure she was still okay. Despite how much she denied it, he could see a hint of nervousness in her expression. It wasn’t enough for him to suspect she was having second thoughts, but it did reinforce his idea that he had to be careful. He couldn’t risk losing her.

He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss right above her clit. Zinc squirmed a bit as he continued to skirt around the spot. He then moved further back to her entrance. He dragged his tongue slowly down her folds, then back up. He finally allowed the tip of his tongue to press against her clit as he reached forward and pressed a single finger into her.

Zinc made a sound, somewhere between a sigh and a groan, and North moaned in return. Nothing to him was more beautiful than that sound. He continued his ministrations, hoping to hear more of those noises. He curled his finger slightly as he slowly dragged it out, leaving just the tip inside her before thrusting back in. He repeated the motion a few times before adding another finger. He twisted and curled the digits experimentally, pressing the pads of his fingers against her walls in an endeavor to find exactly where would feel best for her. All the while he continued to lap at that little bundle of nerves, hearing her moans spike each time he made contact.

North kept at it until Zinc began thrusting down onto his fingers of her own volition. With one last sucking kiss to her clit, he pulled his fingers out and sat up.

Zinc made a disappointed noise. She looked up at North in confusion when he was suddenly back on top of her, leaning over her torso to dig around in the beside drawer. “Why’d you stop?” she demanded, her voice having taken on a breathless quality.

“I didn’t think you wanted your first time to just be fingers,” North explained. He sat up straight a moment later, having finally managed to locate one of the condoms stashed in the drawer. “You do want to try more, right?”

Zinc nodded instantly. “Of course,” she said. “I just… got a little distracted before,” she admitted.

North grinned. “I’ll take that as a compliment,” he informed her. He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. Then a deeper one. On the third kiss he seemed to forget what he’d previously been planning, falling into the feeling of exploring her mouth and caressing her sides and back.

Zinc allowed the kiss to go on for a few more moments before deciding to put an end to it. She loved kissing North, of course, but she’d been promised something more that night and she was determined to get it. She squirmed a bit, pressing back into the mattress and creating just enough space between their bodies for her to fit a hand between them. She ran said hand down North’s chest and abs, feeling the shiver the touch induced, before finally delving into his boxers. North moaned and thrust involuntarily when her fingers wrapped around the hard flesh she found there.

Zinc began to understand North’s desire to tease her as she dragged her hand along his dick, enjoying the expressions working across his face and the noises he was making. It was certainly fun to see what just the touch of her hand could do to him. She continued the slow strokes over his shaft until he finally reached down and grabbed her wrist.

“Not that I’m not enjoying this,” he began in a strained voice, gently easing her hand out of his underwear. “But I’m not gonna last much longer if you keep that up.” Zinc nodded and moved her hands to explore other parts of North’s body as he shimmied out of the last of his clothes. “Care to do the honors?” he then offered, holding the condom up before her.

Zinc rolled her eyes and snatched it from his hand. She tore the foil open quickly and reached for him again, stroking a few times before rolling the barrier over him. She was about to make a teasing remark when North’s hand cupped the side of her neck, thumb stroking over her cheek softly as he pulled her into a heated kiss. He used the kiss to press her back into the mattress, laying her down before separating. He took a single moment to look her over, admiring all her beauty and strength, before pressing himself against her entrance.

He slid in slowly, agonizingly, making sure she had time to adjust to each centimeter before continuing. His impatience began to grow as he was surrounded by her heat. He wanted nothing more, then, than to be fully in her, but he knew he had to wait. This was about her. She needed time to adjust. He wasn’t exceptionally large, but he’d heard from numerous sources that a woman’s first time could be mildly uncomfortable at best and painful if done wrong. He wasn’t going to risk anything like that.

It felt like forever, but eventually, finally, he was there. North let out a shuddering breath as he settled fully inside Zinc. He made sure to hold still, watching her face for any sign that this was too much and waiting for a cue to start moving. When her expression turned impatient he pulled out a few inches and thrust back in smoothly. He increased his speed with each thrust until he found a rhythm that had Zinc moaning in time with his every move.

“Fuck,” he muttered in her ear as her voice grew louder. “God, you feel so good, Zinc. So perfect,” he babbled. He sped up a bit more as he felt himself getting closer to his orgasm, hoping to finish her off before himself. After a few more thrusts, Zinc tensed. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and her back arched up off the mattress, pressing her chest further into his. A long, shocked moan came from her throat and North groaned as he felt her pulse around his dick. The feeling pushed him over the edge and he buried his face in her neck, stifling his groan against her skin as he came.

North nearly collapsed when his orgasm passed. He managed to prop himself up on his elbows so as not to crush Zinc while they both caught their breath. Once his pulse slowed a bit he kissed her temple and gently pulled out, removing and tying off the condom to avoid any possible mess. He tossed it in the trash in the corner and shifted to lie beside Zinc, pulling her against his chest and counting her gradually slowing breaths.

He loosened his hold on her once she’d recovered. He wanted nothing more than to keep her here in his bed for the rest of the night, but he knew he had to give her space if she wanted it. Sex was already a big step, and he’d respect it if she didn’t want to sleep beside him as well. He’d be disappointed and maybe a little hurt, but he would still respect it.

To North’s great delight, Zinc rolled towards him, using his arm as a pillow and grabbing blindly for a blanket to put over both of them. He grabbed the sheet that had gotten kicked off the bed at some point and raped it over both their bodies before curling his free arm around Zinc’s back.


	4. You've Got Mail (Prompt 4: Masturbation feat. Tucker and Tinu)

Tucker hated Tinu. He loved her too, obviously. He’d married her for a reason, after all. But now, in this moment, he hated her. She was just plain evil. An alert had just appeared on his datapad saying she’d sent a picture message. He didn’t even need to open it to know what it was. This was one of her favorite things to do to him. Fuck, he could already feel himself getting hard just thinking about it.

Ever since he’d gotten his old ambassador job back, Tinu had taken it upon herself to make sure whenever he had to leave, Tucker always knew how much she missed him back home. Normal people would express that sentiment with a card or something, but not Tinu. Oh, no. She’d decided that the best way to tell him how much she missed him was to show him, in explicit detail, just how horny she got while he was gone. On trips like this, where he’d already been gone two weeks and wasn’t due back home for a week more, the pictures were more frequent than ever.

Tucker groaned as he realized the train of thought had only amplified his growing problem. He glanced around quickly. He was alone in his office, and he had nothing left on his schedule for the day…

He quickly rushed to the office door and locked it, ensuring himself privacy. He then went back to his desk, pulling an emergency box of tissues out of a drawer. He then unzipped his suit pants and shuffled that and his boxers down just far enough to free his cock. He was aching already, mind stuck on the last picture Tinu had sent. He settled into his chair, making sure everything was in place, before finally grabbing his datapad and opening the image file.

Tucker moaned the moment he saw the picture. The camera must have been set on Tinu’s dresser, along the wall opposite their bed. Tinu was stretched out across said bed, one leg hanging off the side he could see while the other was bent at the knee, toes digging into the blanket beneath her. Her green eyes were wide and seemed to be shining with energy, matching the enraptured look on her face. Her left hand was on her chest, cupping one boob with the last three fingers while her index and thumb pinched the nipple. From the look of things, she must have been playing with them for a while, and Tucker’s mind filled in the sounds he knew she made when he would touch there. Her right hand was even more interesting, though. It was between her legs, middle and ring finger hidden from sight inside her while her thumb pressed against her clit.

Tucker held the datapad in one hand, holding it up so he could keep raking his eyes over the image, while his other hand wrapped around his cock. He tried to go slow, tried to savor the gift he’d been sent, but he just couldn’t help it. His hand sped of its own accord as he continued to pick out new details in the picture. Beads of sweat dotted along her stomach, a stray clump of hair plastered to her temple, her lower lip caught between her teeth, the sheen of wetness on the hand between her legs. Every minute detail was brought into focus by his brain as he stroked himself at a lightening pace.

It was just as he was starting to get close that his memories decided to help, bringing to mind the noises he was used to hearing when they were in bed together. He remembered the taste of her on his tongue and the feeling of her body, string and lithe, pinned beneath him, and the times she’d be on top, muscular things braced on either side of his head. He remembered the way she’d say his name, in moans and pants and breathless sighs. This last thought was accompanied by a swipe of his thumb over the head of his cock, mixing to provide just what he needed to finish.

Tucker cleaned up quickly once he was done, wiping off his hand and cock as well as the floor beneath his desk (he was very glad now that he didn’t have carpet). Once he’d removed all evidence and put his pants back in order, he glanced at the picture again. It really was a great one, maybe even the best she’d ever sent, and that was saying something. He quickly saved it to a private folder along with all his other favorites before returning the screen back to its usual background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS, I am super nervous about tomorrow's chapter. It's... a little different than the rest have been so far.


	5. Stay (Prompt 5: Blowjob feat. Boron and Gold)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for incest. This is the chapter I've been most worried about posting. I... probably shouldn't try to justify this, but I will say that these two do not come from a normal family, they don't have the usual family structure, and they kind of aren't really technically brothers (they're more like genetically altered clones, not that that makes it any better). In the end, though, I do feel like this fits for their characters. And of course I understand if anyone wants to skip this particular chapter (it's not exactly my thing either).

Gold tried his best to think of how they’d gotten here. Not in a cosmic sense, of course. He didn’t much care about those kinds of questions. And not in the sense of their position in life, either. He knew how all of that had happened. He’d lived it, after all. He’d lived through childhood and early adolescence with his partner, lived through the awful year and a half after he’d first developed feelings for Boron but been too afraid to say anything, and through the more recent years when he’d learned those feelings were mutual. He understood how all of that had happened.

He was more confused with how he’d ended up in this specific position at this very moment, lying on his bunk with his cock halfway down his partner’s throat. It wasn’t exactly an unusual occurrence for them, so the position itself wasn’t what was surprising. It just normally took longer to get to this point. Boron had been in such a foul mood for the past few weeks, ever since Mom had announced that some of them would be sent to another project, that Gold had found himself spending most of his time calming his brother down between training sessions. That oppressive anger and frustration he’d been carrying around had made it impossible to indulge in any of their usual ‘relaxation techniques’. At least, it had until now.

Gold remembered Boron storming into the room. Mom had just announced who the other project’s director had chosen, though Gold hadn’t heard the news yet. He didn’t even get a chance to ask before his partner was on him, lips on his own and pinning him down with more strength than you’d expect at first glance. Gold had tried to ask what was wrong, tried to make some sense of what had prompted this sudden burst of affection. He hadn’t gotten very far with the question, though. Boron had wasted no time in shuffling down to the foot of the bed, pulling Gold’s pants down and taking his cock into his mouth, pushing all thoughts of the announcement from Gold’s mind.

Gold propped himself up on one elbow while threading the fingers of his other hand through Boron’s dark hair. His partner looked up at him with bright blue eyes and he smiled. “You look so good doing that,” Gold informed him. Boron’s eyes rolled back in his head briefly and he hummed an annoyed sound. Gold simply laughed and continued to pet through his hair. He knew his partner well enough to tell the annoyance was covering up real delight at the praise.

Gold’s laugh turned into an indecent moan when he felt a tongue slide along the underside of his shaft. “Ah, fuck, Ron,” he said breathily. His head tilted back involuntarily as Boron sped up, bobbing his head and sucking with just the right pressure.

It wasn’t long before Gold felt himself getting close. “Ron,” he panted, tugging gently on his hair to try to warn him. “Ron, I’m gonna-“ He was cut off by his brother batting his hand away and sinking his mouth further onto his cock. Gold gasped at the feeling of his partner’s throat constricting around his tip. The sensation mixed with the determined look on his face was enough to push Gold over the edge.

Boron kept sucking until he was done, swallowing and licking his cock clean. He grinned at the whimpering squeak the action pulled from his usually composed brother, remembering too late how oversensitive he got. Gold grabbed him by the shoulder then, dragging him up the bed and holding him to his own chest.

Boron huffed in false annoyance, secretly loving the way Gold always insisted on cuddling right after sex. He rested his head on the taller man’s chest, listening as his heartbeat gradually returned to a normal speed.

“So, wanna tell me what that was all about?” Gold asked eventually, startling Boron as he’d just begun to doze off.

Boron yawned and pressed closer to his partner. “We didn’t make the list.”

Gold frowned. “And you were disappointed?” he guessed.

The dark haired man shook his head. “I knew I wouldn’t get picked. I’m nowhere near the best agent here. But I…” he trailed off. “I thought they’d pick you,” he finally admitted. “I thought you’d be sent away, and I’d have to stay here.”

Gold glanced down, noticing the faintest hint of a blush on his brother’s cheeks. He could tell he was embarrassed by the confession, though he understood the fear. Gold had worried himself what would happen if he was separated from his partner. He needed Boron. He relied on him, even if their training scores showed otherwise.

“Don’t worry,” he said, rubbing a hand across his back soothingly. “Mom won’t split us up. We’ll stick together, you and me, just like always.”


	6. Welcome Back (Prompt 6: Clothed getting off feat. Tinu and Tucker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a warning, there'll be a couple of days break on this story. I've had a few chapters backed up so I could post while busy working over the weekend, but those are almost used up and I want to take the time to write some more before I begin posting again.

Tinu had her husband pressed against the wall within seconds of him stepping through the door. She didn’t waste time on greetings, instead sucking a mark into his neck while pressing her hips purposefully against his. Tucker groaned roughly, hands wandering over her as he pushed his pelvis forward, encouraging the friction on his dick.

“Missed you,” Tinu said before biting gently at his ear. Tucker’s hips bucked forward again as her tongue flicked at his skin. He could just barely feel the sharp edge of her teeth, bringing to mind the perfect control she had over herself to tease without harming him.

Tucker tried for a moment to come up with something witty and flirtatious to reply with, but between the constant grinding against his clothed crotch and the teeth and tongue working his neck, his brain wasn’t fully under his control. “Missed you too, baby,” he finally answered. He tried to push off the wall, maybe move their activities to the bedroom and shed some clothes along the way. Tinu simple placed a hand against his shoulder, effortlessly holding him immobile.

“Don’t you think we’re skipping a few steps?” Tucker asked, though there wasn’t much conviction to his words. The thought that Tinu was too eager to even let him strip was hot enough to ignore how confining his pants felt at the moment.

Tinu shook her head as she continued to grind against him. “Already waited too long,” she explained. She shifted her hips a bit and moaned as she found an angle that sent tremors through her with each press against Tucker. She picked up the pace, then, determined to get them both off once here before moving further into the apartment for another round.

Tucker let out a deep groan when he realized she really didn’t plan on letting up. He reached down and groped her ass, urging her to go faster as he got closer. “Ah, fuck, fuck, Tinu,” he panted. The bites on his neck and tightness in his pants was just the right amount of almost painful; it wasn’t something he’d ever imagined he’d be into, but with Tinu everything seemed doable.

He finally came with a shout a few minutes later. Tinu buried her face in his shoulder in response, smothering a high-pitched whine in his skin. A smug smile spread across her face when she finally stepped back and released him from the wall. “Welcome back.”


	7. Pants Down (Prompt 7: Half dressed feat. Wash and Silver)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief warning for this chapter, though I'm not really sure what to call it. Basically, Silver's heightened senses can, on occasion, cause her to be overwhelmed and zone out during sex. It's still a good experience for her and she and Wash have talked about it at length. Everything is still fully consensual. But reading over it I realized it sounded reminiscent of being drugged, so I wanted to give the warning just in case that bothered anyone.

Wash freezes as he steps into the bedroom. Silver had gone to the room nearly ten minutes before, saying she was going to change and go to bed. He’d planned to join her after finishing up the last of the night’s dishes. He’d expected to find her already in bed, planning to slip under the blanket behind her and hold her while he fell asleep. Instead, he entered the room to find his wife half naked, ass fully on display as she bent over facing away from him, wrestling with a knit in the tie of her pajama shorts.

A smile spread across Wash’s face as he stalked forward. He moved as quietly as he could manage, stopping once her could run his hands over her rear and around to massage her hips. Silver jumped a bit when she first felt the touch, then pressed back into him.

“Having trouble?” he asked with fake concern, leaning over her back. The position allowed for him to get a better look at her misbehaving shorts and definitely had nothing to do with how it allowed him to rub his still-clothed hips against her, or how it provided a nice vantage point down her shirt.

“The waistband got messed up and they were so loose they were falling off,” she explained, pretending to not notice the growing poke of something on her backside. “I was trying to adjust it but the tie’s knotted up.”

“Want me to help?” he offered, one hand trailing between her thighs while the other began to explore up her stomach. “I could help… loosen things up a bit.”

Silver snorted a short laugh. “That may be the worst line you’ve ever pulled,” she said, though her tone was more fond than critical.

“Not my fault,” he insisted, silently urging her to shuffle the few feet necessary to lean against the bed while staying bent over. He then knelt and began kissing the backs of her thighs while fumbling to undo his pants. “No person in the world would be able to speak well with this to look at.”

She hummed thoughtfully, grabbing a pillow from the head of the bed to give her arms something to lock around. She was well aware of her tendency to grab anything within reach to cling to during orgasm and didn’t want to accidentally rip their sheets (again). She then closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of Wash’s hands and lips and tongue, all soon replaced by his cock. She would have normally tried to keep up the teasing exchange, but she’d had a long day of work and found she didn’t have the mental energy for both conversation and sex. Instead she allowed herself to drift on the waves of pleasure and soft muttered words from Wash.

Wash straightened after a few minutes, letting his pants fall around his ankles and gently grabbing Silver’s hips. Her shirt had slid down when she leaned over, leaving at least two thirds of her back exposed. Wash traced his lips along the scars there, from burns and bullet wounds to thin, surgically precise lines from her childhood. He worked his way up her back like this until he was fully leaned over her before finally pressing into her soft heat. He moaned, long and low, as he slowly pushed inside of her. By his estimate it had been far too long since they’d done this. His work schedule had been hectic lately and her own job didn’t allow for a very flexible schedule, so the most they’d managed for nearly a month were a few kisses before one of them ran out the door.

Silver made a soft, pleased noise underneath him. Wash smiled and pet some hair away from her face before he began thrusting. He’d worried, the first time she acted like this during sex. Apparently her heightened senses caused her to be overwhelmed sometimes. He’d made sure they both talked about it years ago, and spent the time needed to work out how to tell if it was too much, though, and it was clear now that she was enjoying herself. Wash leaned a bit further over her, allowing himself to rest his chin on her shoulder.

“Love you,” he whispered, hips still moving in a slow, even pace. Silver hummed something that vaguely sounded like the same words in reply.

Wash kept his movements slow and steady, trying to draw out the moment as long as possible. He wrapped one arm around Silver’s front, holding her close. His other hand rubbed up and down her hips, feeling the soft skin there. After a few more minutes he moved the hand to her front, finding her clit and slowly circling it with two fingers. She made another noise, then, breathless and pleased, pushing her hips back further onto him.

Wash groaned, snapping his hips forward involuntarily. This drew another pleased sound from Silver and he sped up his thrusts. He began panting in time with her moans. Wash sped the movement of his hand, pressing her clit harder, hoping to finish her off before he came.

Silver finished almost silently, tearing fabric from the pillow and an arch of her back the only sign of her climax. Wash knew she’d be annoyed at losing another pillow later, but for now he chose to focus on the fact that he’d made it happen. He loved making her lose control of herself. The thought of it mixed with the feeling of her inner walls fluttering around his cock was enough to bring on his own orgasm.

Wash continued to hold Silver for a few moments, matching his breathing to hers and feeling her heartbeat through his chest. Once her breathing calmed she sagged against the bed, boneless and relaxed. Wash finally pulled out of her then. He practically picked her up as he moved her fully onto the bed, spooning into her back and preparing for a great night’s sleep. He thought a silent thank you toward the tangled shorts that had sparked it all before falling asleep.


	8. Long Distance (Prompt 8: Skype sex feat. Yttri and Simmons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My planning notes just said 'fuck this prompt'. I think that about sums up why it took so long.

Simmons shifted nervously. He’d certainly never done anything like this before. He’d never even thought about it. He supposed it wasn’t too out there of a concept, though. It’d be a lot like porn, only the person he’d be watching would also be able to watch him and it would be Yttri instead of some stranger he was too nervous to really look at anyway. He definitely understood the concept. It’d be fine.

He would forever deny that he jumped when the data-pad began beeping. He took a quick breath to try to steady himself before hitting the button to answer the call. He honestly expected Yttri to be naked already when she popped up on screen. It would be just like her to try to fluster him like that. Instead, she was in her usual outfit of a stained work shirt and pants ripped at the knee, a smudge of something dark on her cheek.

“Work took a little longer than I thought,” she explained when Simmons continued to stare. He couldn’t help it. This was the version of her he’d first fallen in love with, the one that had engine grease under her fingernails and curly hair held barely in check by whatever string she’d found lying around. It was wholly different from the business-professional look she fabricated every day they went to work, and he loved it for that. This was the real Yttri. This was the one crawling inside engines the size of small houses and staying up nearly a full weak to make improvements on his robot parts.

“It’s fine,” he said quickly. “I… I like it. How you look now, I mean.”

“You like it when I’m covered in engine grease?” she asked mischievously. “Wow, Cyborg. You’re kinkier than I thought.”

“That’s not what I meant!” he practically screeched, prompting a laugh from the darker skinned woman.

“I know what you meant,” she assured, waving away his protest impatiently. “I also know why we’re both here.” Her eyes darkened as she said this last part, flicking up and down the visible part of Simmons’ torso.

Simmons gulped. A nervous part of him had hoped she’d forget, though he knew he’d never be that lucky.

“Y-you do?” he stammered.

“As long as you’re still interested, of course,” she shrugged. “If not, we could just wait until you got back.”

Simmons did not miss the challenge in her tone. Truth be told, despite his embarrassment at being on camera, he really did not want to wait until the end of his trip to have sex again. Sure, he’d gone a long time without while he was in the red army, and admittedly even more years before then. But this was different. It was different just not having something than it was to wait for something you knew was also waiting for you. Besides, it looked like this second facility was going to take even longer than expected to get up and running. He couldn’t leave during such an important part of their business’s growth, but three more months away from Yttri was going to be a nightmare.

He shook his head. “N-no, no waiting,” he decided.

A genuine smile spread on Yttri’s face. “Let’s get started, then,” she said eagerly.

There was a pause before Simmons cleared his throat. “I, uh, don’t know how,” he admitted. “I mean, I know the basic mechanics, of course. I’ve just never… I mean, not with the video…”

Yttri waved a hand to stop his rambling. “How about you start by taking your shirt off?” she suggested. Simmons could tell instantly she’d adopted the commanding voice she tended to use during business meetings. He nodded quickly and complied.

“Are you going to take yours off, too?” he asked once he’d pulled the garment over his head.

She shook her head negatively. “Later,” she said, sounding a bit distracted. Her eyes were fixed on him, scanning over the red hair that was still standing on end due to the removal of his shirt, then down to his chest. It looked better now than when she’d first seen it, due mostly to the old plate metal being replaced with something of her own design. It was still little more than a covering for his mechanical organs, but the edges were treated to not irritate the skin they touched and it was molded to fit the shape of the rest of his chest, allowing his clothes to hang less awkwardly.

Simmons shifted a bit under her gaze. He knew this look. He’d seen it on her many times before. She was admiring every facet of his being while simultaneously appraising, checking for anything that might require maintenance. Her eyes eventually moved back up to meet his and he nearly flinched from the heat within them.

“I want you to do everything I say,” she decided. “Alright?”

Simmons nodded. He hadn’t been surprised to discover Yttri’s dominant streak, nor was he particularly surprised by how much he liked it.

“I need you to say it, Cyborg,” she insisted.

“I-I want this,” he assured. “Whatever you say, I’m good with it.”

Yttri smiled at him proudly before nodding. “Take off your pants, then,” she ordered, using the system she’d set up to control his camera to zoom out, allowing herself a full body view. “No,” she added when he had them halfway to his knees. “Not the boxers. Those will go later.”

Simmons nodded and pulled the underwear back into place before continuing to remove his pants. He looked back at the screen once he was done, hoping the camera somehow wasn’t picking up on his blush. Yttri had leaned back in her chair since he started, looking serene and commanding. He’d have never guessed someone could pull off a look like that in sweatpants, but there was a lot about Yttri he would have never imagined possible. She gave him a pleased look before waving for him to sit down.

“What now?”

“Close your eyes and keep them shut,” she ordered, waiting until he’s obeyed before continuing. “Now, put your hand on your collar,” she instructed. “Left side,” she added before he could move the wrong arm. Simmons hand moved like he wasn’t in control, settling on the seam where skin met metal. “Caress along the edge, just like I do back home.” She watched as he followed the seam toward his shoulder before curving down to the base of his ribs, then across to the spot above his navel where she remembered he was particularly sensitive. Just as she expected, goose bumps sprang up in the wake of his fingers, spreading across the rest of his torso as he moved up to where he started.

“Again,” she ordered, “and mirrored on your other side.” Simmons uncurled the fist of his right hand from where he’d been gripping the armrest of his chair before complying. Each touch Yttri ordered was something she herself would have done, things she had done in the past, and the memories mixed with the current sensations were turning him on faster than he expected.

Yttri had him repeat this a few more times before changing things up. “Remember that pattern I like to kiss around your navel?” she asked. Simmons nearly laughed at the question. Before he left she’d sucked bruises into the spot that he doubted he’d ever forget. “I asked you a question, Cyborg.”

“Y-yes,” he replied.

“I want your left hand there. I want you to touch your skin and remember every time it’s been me instead of you.” Simmons whimpered a bit as he nodded and complied. He knew Yttri knew this was the most sensitive part of him, aside from the obvious. His breath quickened as he moved his hand, fingers made by the woman he loved following a path she’d traced with her own lips countless times. He was so focused on the feeling and keeping his eyes closed that he nearly missed the next order.

“Lick your right thumb and index finger.” Simmons did so with mild confusion. It was very specific, and as distracted as he was by his growing erection, he couldn’t think of what it meant. He still did as he was told, though, bringing the digits in question to his lips and using his tongue to moisten them.

“Now, pinch your nipple,” she instructed. Simmons moaned as he did, the wetness of his fingers adding to the sensation. “Play with it, just like I would,” Yttri added. Simmons nodded, rubbing his thumb over the nub before rolling it between his thumb and finger. He flicked his finger over the nipple, imagining it was Yttri’s tongue, then pinched it with his nails to simulate her teeth.

“Good,” Yttri praised. Her voice was different than before, deeper and almost strained. Simmons strained his ears until he heard the brush of cloth on skin. He whimpered again as his mind tried to decide what it meant. She was either taking off her clothes, or she was touching herself. Either way, he wasn’t sure if it was cruel or merciful that she wasn’t letting him look.

“Cyborg,” she said, voice soft as it cut through his arousal. “Move your left hand lower. Over the boxers.” She watched as he did just that, ordering him to stop once his hand was resting over his covered erection. “Move again, just like before.”

Simmons groaned as he rubbed his hand over himself. He could still hear Yttri moving, his imagination running wild with what she might be doing. He heard what he thought were clothes hitting the floor and desperately wanted to open his eyes. “Keep moving,” she urged when he slowed to listen closer.  He nodded and returned to his previous speed, feeling the length of himself through the cloth.

Simmons slowed again a few minutes later. He wanted Yttri to let him open his eyes, and to tell him to take the last of his clothes off. He wasn’t going to last much longer. He needed her to tell him to continue. There was a soft moan from her end and he groaned.

“Alright, Cyborg,” she finally said, voice thick with arousal. “You can stop moving.” Simmons whimpered but obeyed. That wasn’t really what he’d been hoping for, but he trusted it was just a step along the way to making this better. He knew she wouldn’t just leave him like this.

“Open your eyes,” she ordered.

Simmons eyes flew open instantly. He made a strangled noise at the sight before him. Yttri had panned her own camera out, letting him see the full length of her body as she lounged back in her chair. As he’d expected, she’d stripped while his eyes were closed. Her nipples looked like they’d been teased even more than his own and there were a few scratches down her stomach that he knew would have been on his own back if they were in the same room. Her hands were currently on opposite ends of her body; one fisted in her hair to keep the unruly curls from falling in her face while the other was between her legs, holding two fingers still inside herself while the thumb teased at her clit.

“Yttri,” he said in a pleading tone.

“Naked. Now,” she replied, the quick order revealing her own desperation. Simmons shuffled out of the boxers without even standing, lifting his hips until he could pull them to his knees before kicking them away. Yttri nodded appreciatively and began moving her fingers as she looked him up and down.

Simmons hands clenched at his sides. He fought the urge to squirm under her scrutiny, focusing on the hungry look in her eyes.

“Good, Cyborg,” Yttri finally praised, fingers moving faster. “Now, touch yourself, however you want, and keep watching me.”

Simmons sighed with relief when his palm and fingers curled around his shaft. He began to stroke himself slowly, eyes trained on his girlfriend as he sped up to match the tempo of her own hand. He moaned when the hand in her hair trailed down her body, brown curls falling around her face as she toyed with her nipples. Simmons tried to mimic the motion, hand moving from one side of his chest to the other before remembering one was smooth metal. Instead he traced around the casing again, teasing the sensitive skin where it met metal.

Between hearing and watching everything Yttri was doing, as well as the sensations from his own hand, it wasn’t long before Simmons was ready to finish. Yttri seemed to recognize the change in pitch of his moans.

“That’s it,” she encouraged, pressing into herself a bit harder. “Come on, Cyborg. I know you’re close.”

Simmons bit his lip with a whimpering moan as he came. Yttri watched him stroke himself through his orgasm with a triumphant smile. Her mouth then opened in a silent shout, forming a perfect ‘o’ as her eyes squeezed shut. Simmons’ mind came back to reality just in time to see her shudder through the last wave of her orgasm.


	9. Three Seconds (Prompt 9: Against the wall feat. Boron and Gold)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Boron and Gold stuff, so if you're not comfortable with that feel free to skip this chapter. Also, sorry for this taking so long. My first attempt at this prompt didn't come out well at all and I had to scrap it.

Boron felt the breath knock out of him as his back hit the wall. He’d known Gold for as long as either of them had been alive and the taller man had still managed to catch him off guard. Boron focused on getting air back into his lungs while his brother’s mouth descended on him. His task was made even more difficult by the tongue and barely there scrape of teeth trailing along his neck.

“Gold,” he finally managed to groan out. He tipped his head back as far as he could before it touched the metal wall of their bunk. As expected, his partner took advantage of the further exposed skin, sucking a mark where he knew the training armor would cover it. “Gold, what-?”

Boron didn’t get to finish his question. Gold pressed his lips firmly against the other’s, cutting off anything he might have said. He licked into the shorter man’s mouth without breaking contact, mapping it out with his tongue as he tugged at their clothes.

“Three seconds,” Gold said raggedly when they finally broke for air. He still held Boron to the wall, not willing to risk his brother getting out of arm’s reach. Instead he pressed their chests together and buried his face in the side of the other’s neck while he caught his breath. “You were out for three seconds. That’s how long I had to wait. That’s how long I had to wonder if you’d be okay.”

Boron sighed and lifted a hand to Gold’s head. He threaded fingers through the light hair there as he spoke. “It was only training,” he reasoned. “You know we can’t really get hurt there. Especially not against Helium’s team.”

Gold shook his head, smiling a bit when he felt Boron stiffen from the tickling sensation the movement caused on his neck. “Head injuries can be serious. Getting knocked out isn’t a joke. It’s not like in movies, Ron.”

“It’s not like it’s the first time I’ve been hit during training,” Boron shrugged. “And it’s far from the last time I’ll ever be knocked out, I’m sure.”

“I know,” Gold snapped in a far harsher tone than he meant. “I know,” he repeated more calmly. “We’re training to be soldiers. We’re going to fight a war. We’re all going to be in a lot of danger some day. I just don’t want that day to be today. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

Boron rolled his eyes. “Nothing is going to happen to me,” he insisted. “Now either get back to what you were doing or let me off the wall. I need a shower.”

Gold hummed, pretending to consider this before shaking his head and going back to kissing his partner’s throat. “Shower sounds nice, but I think I want you right here,” he decided. He didn’t give Boron a chance to respond as he once again devoured his mouth, pressing him tighter against the wall.

Boron laughed a bit when Gold reluctantly pulled away from his lips. “If this is how you act when I get knocked out I’ll have to start requesting CQC training against Manny.”

Gold gave a skeptical look as he pulled his partner’s shirt off. “Is sex really all it takes to make you get over your fear of him?”

“I’m not scared of Silver’s freaky partner,” Boron insisted as Gold grabbed his hips, thumbs teasing along the waistband of his pants.

“Oh really?” Gold teased. “Is that why you always pass him off for Tinu to fight?”

“She’s the only one anywhere near as strong as him,” Boron mumbled, quickly losing interest in the argument as Gold kissed over his chest. One hand was still curled around his shoulder, firmly holding him in place. Boron had wondered, in the months since they’d started this, what it would take to get Gold to be more forceful with him. He hadn’t expected it to come from a minor head injury, though he wasn’t complaining.

Gold began to push his pants down with his free hand. His blood was still pumping with adrenaline from the training match and seeing Boron hurt followed by the relief that he was okay had him feeling sentimental and possessive. He gave his partner’s cock a long steady stroke once it was visible and smiled at the way it caused the man’s eyes to snap shut and his mouth to hang open. Gold kept moving his hand, keeping the pace teasingly slow and pausing to tease his thumb around the head every so often. He began to catch pre-come beading around the head every couple strokes and used it to ease the slide of his hand.

Boron groaned as Gold continued his steady pace. He knew he was being played with. He knew Gold was doing his best to torture him. He just wished he’d get on with it. “Come on,” he growled.

Gold grinned and said “Nope. You went and made me worry about you. This is how I get payback.”

Boron rolled his eyes. “If you consider this a punishment then I’ll have to get you mad more often.”

Gold let go of him without comment, ignoring Boron’s annoyed noise as he pushed his own pants down and lined up their crotches. He sighed when his erection rubbed against his brother’s. Gold wrapped his hand as much as he could around both of them. He frowned in frustration when he realized his fingers wouldn’t be long enough for this to work, then smiled when one of Boron’s hands joined his.

“Need some help?” his partner offered, joking tone lost in his breathless voice.

Gold nodded as he began to lead them, starting with the same slow pace he’d been using before. He soon sped up, his and Boron’s hands moving in perfect rhythm, drawing moans from them both.

The hand that had been on Boron’s shoulder moved to the back of his head. It skimmed over the painful lump left from their earlier training and rested at the base of his skull, holding them together as Gold pressed Boron into the wall.

It wasn’t long before Boron stifled a cry in his partner’s shoulder, tensing and shooting over their joined hands. Gold felt the sudden pulse of heat and wetness and moaned, biting gently into his shoulder as he was pushed over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all just agree that I suck at writing this stuff?


	10. New Fun (Prompt 10: Doggy style feat. Tinu and Tucker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... with a guest appearance from pegging. (So, you know, if you're not into that here's your warning.)

Tucker felt like he was going to choke on his own voice, trying to gasp and moan at the same time. He ended up making a strangled noise in his throat that had Tinu pausing behind him. “You doin’ okay?” she asked, clearly somewhat breathless herself.

Tucker nodded, hoping she couldn’t see the way his arms shook. “It’s just… not what I expected,” he admitted.

Tinu smoothed a hand up one of his arms and across his shoulder, ending with her fingers scratching through his hair absentmindedly. “In a good way?” she asked hopefully.

The man beneath her pressed his hips back, feeling more of that oddly satisfying pressure. He hadn’t really expected he’d like this when Tinu’d first brought it up, but he was never the type to turn down something sexual without at least considering it, and she’d agreed to enough of his experiments in the bedroom for him to give it a try. He was growing happier for the decision by the minute. “Good way,” he decided.

Tinu smiled and began pushing her hips forward again. She was beginning to develop a deeper respect for Tucker’s sexual abilities as this went on. It wasn’t nearly as easy as it looked to properly control something that was attached to your hips like this. She was glad he liked it, though. As much as she loved the times Tucker would take charge, she also held a certain adoration for the times she would top, and this just added to the feeling. The toy pressing further into her every time she pressed it into Tucker helped as well.

Tinu sighed when she finally bottomed out, leaning forward and resting her head on Tucker’s shoulder so she could speak into his ear. “You’re doing great, babe,” she said happily.

Tucker nodded, trying to catch his breath as he waited for her to start moving. Tinu skimmed her lips along the back of his shoulders, determined to give him a bit more time to adjust. She used the hand not braced next to his own on the mattress to skim along his chest and abs, teasing his sensitive nipples and briefly stroking his aching cock before finally pulling her hips back.

She kept the thrusts short like she remembered him doing for her when she was first in his position. She moved back just an inch before pressing in again. She kept the pace slow, moaning along with Tucker each time she moved the toy in and out of him. Once she had that rhythm down she began changing the angle, searching for that spot she’d heard of that had made her interested in trying this in the first place. She was pretty sure she’d found it when Tucker’s arms suddenly gave out as she thrust back in. His face pressed into the bed beneath him and muffled his shriek of pleasure.

Tinu paused, unsure if that was a good sign. “Still okay, babe?”

Tucker nodded quickly. “Yes, god, do that again,” he groaned into the sheets.

Tinu smiled and obeyed, doing her best to hit that same spot with each thrust now. She began to speed up, fucking herself and her boyfriend on the toy. She could feel herself getting close to climax; between the feeling from the toy and the reactions from Tucker, she knew she wouldn’t last much longer. She skimmed her hand down his stomach again, feeling the muscles jump under her touch, before finally wrapping a tight fist around his dick. She moved her hand in time with her thrusts, matching the rhythm and driving Tucker’s voice even louder.

Tucker felt like he was going to fall apart in the best way possible. He wasn’t sure if his eyes were open or closed, too focused on the pleasure coming from every direction to acknowledge any other stimulus. Everything finally came to a head with a shattered cry as he finished, shooting across Tinu’s hand and nearly collapsing from the release of tension.

Tinu felt a rush of pride through her, seeing and hearing how she’d made him feel, before her own orgasm hit. She held him a bit closer as it shuddered through her, barely managing to catch herself before collapsing on top of him.

The pair stayed like that for a few minutes, each feeling the need to catch their breath after their activities. Tinu then carefully pulled out of Tucker and stashed the toy away for later cleaning. She rolled onto her side and pulled him to her chest, feeling another flush of pride when she realized he was nearly asleep. It wasn’t often that she was able to wear down his sexual energy so quickly and she took it as a great compliment.


	11. Quiet Time (Prompt 11: Dom/sub feat. Tinu and Tucker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tinu and Tucker are into some kinky stuff. In other news that surprises no one, water is wet.

Tucker still sometimes forgot how strong she was. It wasn’t his fault, really. It wasn’t something he saw often. Her strength wasn’t showcased when she was inspecting clothes for imperfections or leaning over a sewing machine, and it couldn’t be easily seen when she played with their sons. It was an easy thing to forget during the normal parts of life.

Times like this, though, it was hard to miss. The muscles in her arms stood out plainly when they were held above her head like this, and it would have been impossible to miss the definition in her abs when he was hypnotically watching a bead of sweat weave through them. And he’d have to be exceptionally inattentive to miss the strength in her legs as she flexed them over and over, searching for the ground with her toes.

Tucker snapped out of this reverie when his thumb subconsciously moved across the remote, switching the vibrator to an even higher setting. Tinu shrieked into the gag at the new intensity. She clung to the hook in the ceiling, looking like that point of contact was the only thing keeping her from shaking out of her skin.

Tucker swiped his thumb the opposite direction, dropping the vibrator back down to a more moderate setting. He felt a little bad; he hadn’t really planned to subject her to that much raw sensation all at once. But the way she’d reacted, and the way she seemed to be panting in disappointment now, made him think it wasn’t such a bad thing. An idea hit him suddenly. He usually had trouble coming up with anything close to what Tinu could manage when it was her turn to play dom, too excited to just get his hands on her and remember that he’d somehow lucked into marrying this woman. This time, though, he’d finally come up with a plan. He finally had something up his sleeve that would rival the torture Tinu usually put him through.

Tucker stepped closer to Tinu and laid a hand on her thigh. “Having fun, babe?” he asked playfully. She nodded jerkily and he felt the muscle under his hand tense once, signaling that she was more than enjoying herself so far. He smiled and resisted the urge to press his chest against hers and begin kissing her. He’d get the chance for that kind of touching later. For now he still had a plan.

“I’m gonna give you a test,” he said. “If you pass, I’ll take out that toy and help you finish with me. If you fail, the toy stays in until you finish and then I get to have my fun with you. Deal?” He knew it was her favorite kind of deal, where no matter what happened they’d both feel like they won. He honestly wasn’t sure if he wanted her to succeed or fail, which in his book meant he’d picked the perfect reward and punishment.

Tinu nodded and flexed her leg again, a muffled moan escaping around the gag as she imagined what he might have in store.

“So noisy,” Tucker commented, tracing a finger around the edge of the gag. “Even after I gave you this you still can’t manage to keep quiet. Well, you’re going to have to, now,” he said devilishly. “That’s your test. Stay silent for a full… five minutes.” He studied the parts of her face that weren’t covered by the gag and blindfold she wore, checking for any sign that she didn’t like what she was hearing. He didn’t see any, nor was she giving any of their other planned signs of discomfort, and he grinned again. Perfect, just like he’d hoped.

“Ready?” he asked as he set a timer on his data-pad. He watched her nod as he backed away, one finger hovering over the button to start the timer, the other poised over the vibrator’s remote. “Let’s get started, then,” he said, tapping both devices.

Tinu’s whole body flexed when the vibrator jumped to its highest setting. Tucker could see from the tension in her neck that she’d barely held back a scream. He brought the remote with him as he stepped back into arms reach of her. He kept a finger ready to turn off the device as he laid his hand back on her thigh, waiting in case she gave the signal to stop. He doubted she would. This wasn’t even the most intense toy they owned, and she’d handled more for longer. Still, he was more than familiar with how focused you could get when every other sense was blocked away, and he knew it was a fine line between happy and over-stimulated.

As much as he loved watching Tinu endure every second of this test, and god was it making his cock ache just to see, he wouldn’t hesitate to end it if she asked.

Tucker listened intently, sure more than once that she was about to whine or moan. True to form, though, Platinum was stubborn enough to stay under control. Tucker rubbed a hand between her legs as the final minute counted down.

“You’re so wet,” he said wonderingly, unable to even make the observation sound teasing. He shook his head quickly and got back into character. “You really love this, don’t you? You just love being hung up like that, like some sort of trophy, a pretty little decoration just for me to enjoy.” Tinu nodded and flexed her left thigh once, prompting him to go on. Tucker grinned and brought his hand to her opening, pushing the toy a bit further inside her. “You’re so greedy for this. You love having it inside you. You love anything that reminds you what it’s like to have me, don’t you?” She nodded again.

“You don’t even want this to end,” he guessed, gripping the base of the vibrator and pulling it a few inches out before thrusting it back in. Tinu’s head snapped back and she pulled on the hook, trying to list herself up so she could fuck herself back down on the toy, but she still didn’t make a sound. “You wouldn’t care if I said to stay here for minutes or hours, would you? You love how this feels. You’d stay here as long as I ask.”

Tucker wasn’t paying much attention to what he was saying. He knew Tinu liked hearing him talk like this and he loved to watch her reactions as he ran his mouth. He kept up the stream of teasing sentences as he continued to move the toy around. He imagined all the sound she would be making if he hadn’t told her not to, remembering how loud she normally got.

Everything stopped the moment his data-pad beeped, signaling the end of the five minutes. Tucker fell silent and pulled the vibrator out of Tinu as fast as he could without risking hurting her. He shut the toy off and tossed it to the side before molding his body to hers, entering her soft heat with one smooth thrust.

“You did so good, babe,” he moaned as he moved. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, not after everything he’d just seen. He began to doubt if he’d outlast Tinu before feeling her arch in his arms, keening through the gag as the orgasm that’d been building since they started finally hit. Tucker finished a moment later, riding out his orgasm through the last wave of hers before she went completely limp.

Tucker allowed himself just long enough to catch his breath before reaching up to unhook Tinu from the ceiling. She nearly collapsed once she was no longer being supported by the ceiling, Tucker catching her around the waist before she could fall. He helped her to the bed and quickly removed the gag and blindfold. Once she was comfortable he laid down beside her, kissing lightly along her ribs and chest before setting a final kiss upon her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They both thoroughly enjoy leading and following during sex and often take turns, though Tinu tends to be better at coming up with ways to tease and torture Tucker. Tucker tends to get too excited and wants to get to the parts involving actual touching before making a plan.


	12. The Worst (Prompt 12: Fingering feat. Wash and Silver)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With bonus affectionate insults!

Wash entered the room as quietly as he could. He’d just gotten back from his latest assignment, guarding some CEO on the other side of the city, and as usual he’d been stuck with the night shift. There were still a few hours left before Silver had to wake up for work and he didn’t want to disturb her. She’d been working late on a case as it was. He would feel guilty if he woke her and made her lose even more sleep. Instead he changed out of his work clothes and brushed his teeth as quietly as possible before slipping into the bed. He smiled with a touch of pride as he finally pulled the sheets halfway up his chest, glad he’d managed the maneuver quietly enough.

Just as he felt fully settled in the bed, Silver rolled over to face him, eyes wide open. Wash pouted before whispering an apology.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you-“ he began, cut off when his wife scooted closer and pressed a heated kiss to his lips.

Wash’s eyes widened in surprise, though this didn’t stop him from returning the kiss. He was certainly more than happy for the intimacy she was offering, though he hadn’t expected it. Between his recent nocturnal schedule and the case she’d been working, they hadn’t had time for each other in… Well, he wasn’t sure how long. A month, at least. It had certainly been too long.

Wash wanted more than anything to give in to the kiss but he couldn’t stop the nagging worry in his mind. She’d already lost a lot of sleep the past few weeks, and she needed to get ready for work soon. She’d be late and exhausted if they kept going. And it didn’t look like she was going to be the one to do the responsible thing and end this before it was too late.

With great disappointment, Wash gently pushed her away. “Not that I’m not enjoying this,” he prefaced, “but don’t you need your sleep?”

Silver shook her head. “Day off,” she said hastily. “Time to sleep later.” She went back to kissing him before he could respond.

Wash grinned at the assurance. He knew there was probably more to the story than that, doubting his wife would simply stop working because she was told to, but he trusted her judgment. If she said she had time for him then he planned to take advantage of it.

Wash wrapped her up in his arms and rolled them both over, ending the maneuver with himself on top. He took a moment to appreciate the way her hair fanned out around her head, white and wavy like the moon reflected on water, before diving back into a kiss. He lifted off of her a few inches; just enough to give his hands room to wander. She was wearing her usual night attire of sweatpants and a t-shirt, unassuming and comfortable, the way she usually carried herself. He knew it was a lie, the same as how she let him pin her to the bed. No matter how she may look or act, she had enough strength to be in control of any situation. It’s one of the things he loved about her. She didn’t need outward demonstrations or shows of force. She knew what she could do, and anyone who didn’t was only at a further disadvantage for it.

Wash was jolted out of his distracted musings when a hand suddenly cupped the front of his boxers. He moaned and pressed forward without thinking, body seeking more pressure and friction. Silver answered the unspoken request and moved her hand up to slip under the waistband of his underwear, forcing Wash to release a regretful sound as he pulled his hips back out of her reach.

“Not yet,” he said in answer to her questioning look. As much as he would have loved to let her take care of him first, he knew it wasn’t a good idea. He was already tired from too many extended night shifts in a row, and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he couldn’t exactly consider himself young anymore. The last thing he wanted was to fall asleep and leave Silver hanging. “You first,” he suggested, kissing at her neck before coaxing her shirt off. Her pants followed soon after, a lack of underwear further proving she’d been planning for this.

Silver smiled and nodded, more than happy with this turn of events. After weeks of barely a few words and a kiss on the cheek before one of them had to leave, she just wanted him close.

Wash lingered on her neck for a while, tasting her skin and listening to her relaxed sighs and smelling the soap she’d used earlier. When he finally moved on he didn’t go far, lingering at her collarbone and slowly making his way down to her breasts. He smiled with pride when the first lick at her nipple drew a high pitched, surprised moan from her. Silver usually wasn’t very loud during sex and he took the chance to savor the few times he got her to make some noise.

Wash continued to kiss and nip around her chest for a while longer before moving back up to bury his face in her neck. He kissed her a few more times, biting a small mark where he knew her work collar would barely hide it, and then moved to he was laying beside her. His hands began to move, one gently grabbing her leg and lifted it, bending it at the knee and resting her foot back on the mattress. The other wrapped around her shoulders, maneuvering her so she was half lying on Wash’s chest. It took a bit more awkward shuffling, but soon enough Silver was laid with her back against his chest and her legs spread open.

Wash caressed his hand down her stomach, feeling the toned muscles jump under the ticklish sensation. He slowly teased his hand lower as she shivered against him. He spent nearly a full minute feeling along the edge of the patch of hair between her legs before she spoke up.

“Did you get lost down there or are you going to get on with it?” Silver snapped, voice holding an impatient and frustrated edge.

Wash grinned and kissed the side of her neck. “Just having some fun,” he said innocently.

“You’re teasing and you know it,” she grumbled, though it was clear she wasn’t really upset.

“Only because you make it so much fun.” Wash could feel her about to make a rebuttal, could hear her lips part so she could speak the words, and he took that moment to finally slide a finger across her entrance.

The verbal jab Silver had planned was replaced with a startled moan. The sound repeated, deeper this time, as Wash continued the barely there brush of his fingertips against her opening. She tilted her head back with an exasperated sigh, resting her head on her husband’s shoulder. “You’re the worst,” she said fondly.

Wash hummed and swiped his thumb over her clit. “Am I, now?” he asked curiously.

The wail that came from Silver’s throat then was embarrassing and loud enough to make her glad they had a house instead of an apartment. “Yes,” she panted upon regaining her voice. “Absolutely terrible.”

“Well, I suppose I’ll just have to try harder,” he reasoned. He didn’t give Silver time to respond before sliding the first finger into her. Her moan sounded relieved as he curled the finger and slowly dragged it back out. Wash continued like this for a few minutes, lazily stroking the single fingertip along her inner walls, teasing her clit with his thumb at random intervals. When the moaning began to die down he added a second finger and sped up just the slightest bit. He kept getting faster each time the volume dropped, determined to keep Silver as loud as possible throughout the process.

“Still think I’m the worst?” he teased a while later when she’d begun to babble half sentences between her other noises.

“Yes,” she said stubbornly. “You’re- oh, god, Wash- Just ter- ah! Terrible,” she insisted.

“That wasn’t very convincing,” he said as his thumb slowly circled her clit. “You’re normally such a good liar, too. I wonder what’s different now.”

“Asshole,” she muttered, a hand that had been on his knee moving down to the sheets. Wash grinned, recognizing the sign. She always made sure to get her hands off of his when she was close, not wanting to risk hurting him without realizing. He kissed at some of the more sensitive spots on her neck and sped his fingers even further, rubbing his thumb over her clit in time with the thrusts of his hand.

There were a few drawn out seconds where Silver’s voice seemed like it would give out before she finally she finally came with three keening moans. Wash kept moving until he felt the convulsions around his fingers fade away. He carefully withdrew them from her and eased her off of his chest, allowing her to snuggle into his side.

Silver took a few minutes to recover and allow her voice to come back. Once it did she muttered a quick “still the worst,” into Wash’s shoulder and began moving down the bed, ready for her payback.


	13. Embarrassment (Prompt 13: Rimming feat. Simmons and Yttri)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually came out better than I thought it would, considering that I wasn't crazy about the prompt.

If a person could die from embarrassment, Simmons was sure his life would be in danger right now. If they could die from a confusing mix of embarrassment and arousal, he’d already be halfway buried. He couldn’t even imagine how his dick managed to stay hard with so much blood rushing to his cheeks to feed his blush. It shouldn’t have been physically possible. Then again, Yttri’s calloused fingers holding his hips in place and cheeks apart while her tongue did unspeakable things to his asshole hadn’t seemed possible earlier that day, either, so what did Simmons know?

“You doing okay up there, Cyborg?” Yttri asked a few minutes later. She began to bite little nips into his lower back as she waited for an answer.

“Y-yeah,” he said shakily.

Yttri hummed and smoothed a hand along his thigh. “Do you need a break?” she asked seriously. “Want to switch to something a bit more normal for a bit?”

Simmons shook his head. He did like the way this felt, really. He hadn’t expected to when she first brought it up. It was just such a weird thought. But he was enjoying it more than he’d thought he would, and he knew Yttri must like it too if she’d been interested enough to suggest this in the first place. He didn’t want to let her down. He just needed to stop his brain from running away with the oddness of the situation and ruining it for him.

Yttri seemed to sense his anxiety and moved further up the bed, draping herself over his back and kissing the backs of his shoulders lightly. The weight and warmth of her body helped him calm down, and soon enough his breathing was steady and relaxed again.

“Better?” she murmured, hands rubbing over the parts of his arms that weren’t folded under his head.

Simmons nodded. He hadn’t even realized how worked up he’d gotten, and only partially from arousal. He was glad she’d been paying enough attention to ignore his insistence that he was okay. She always seemed to know how best to take care of him, even if she claimed she couldn’t read people.

Yttri smiled and placed one last kiss to his shoulder, teeth gently scraping where the synthetic skin met the real stuff, before moving back down to where she was. She massaged his hands over his cheeks for a good minute, watching until his relaxed pose shifted into just the right level of embarrassment and arousal. Blushing and squirming seemed to be the Cyborg’s natural state in the bed and she certainly didn’t mind it so long as that mild nervousness didn’t turn into real discomfort.

“New plan,” she said as her thumbs slipped between his cheeks and slowly pulled them apart. “This time I want you to touch yourself while I work.” She punctuated the order with a quick flick of her tongue against his hole, causing Simmons to jerk in surprise. “Got it?”

Simmons nodded and reached down for his dick, which had either stayed hard throughout the ordeal or else reached that state in record time once Yttri started back up. He hadn’t been paying enough attention to know which was the care and couldn’t really make himself care at the moment.

He began moving his hand when he felt Yttri’s tongue on him again. He groaned at the mix of sensations, the oddness of what was new mixing with what he was so exceptionally familiar with. He wondered if she’d planned for that dichotomous harmony or if it was a product of her brutal practicality picking the easiest method for Simmons to help get himself off. Either way the two sensations were tearing him apart, drawing out sounds he knew he’d be embarrassed for later. He moaned her name when he knew he couldn’t hold back anymore, gasping in surprise when she reached forward and removed his hand from his member, tongue finally pressing past the rim of his asshole and delving inside. Simmons shouted when the new sensation mixed with the buildup from the rest of the night and he came.

Simmons might have blacked out for a bit. He wasn’t really sure. All he knew was that Yttri was curled up at his side, arms wrapped possessively around him, and the last thing he remembered was her tongue-

He blushed when that thought finished. Her tongue had been in his ass, last he recalled, and it had felt _really good_. That was not a sentence he’d even envisioned passing through his mind back in Blood Gulch. Just meeting a woman who didn’t threaten to kill him had seemed like an impossibility, let alone one who would make him feel confident enough to do something like this. He’d never dreamed of being that lucky.

He realized with a jolt that the woman in question was staring at him as he’d been lost in thought. He blushed at the weight of questioning concern in her gaze as she watched him through strands of unkempt hair.

“Still with me, Cyborg?” she asked once she had his attention.

“Yeah,” he answered quickly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling himself closer. “Always.”


	14. Try Something New (Prompt 14: 69 feat. Tucker and Tinu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After midnight, unedited shame posting.

They spent a solid twenty minutes arguing, each wanting to take care of the other first, hands pulling insistently at clothes while lips and tongue and teeth wandered across skin, trying to convince the other that they’ll do a better job and should be allowed to go first. It’s not until Tinu’s eyes suddenly widened with an idea and she shoved Tucker away and blurted out a number that they had their solution.

“What?” Tucker asked. The question was prompted by surprise at being shoved away and definitely not a lack of understanding. He knew what his girlfriend was suggesting. He’d made enough jokes regarding the subject in his lifetime that he had to know. Still, he wasn’t at all disappointed when Tinu decided to explain.

“I, uh, read about it a while ago,” she said, sounding somewhat nervous. “We both get to take care of each other at the same time and it sounded like a lot of fun.”

Tucker smiled and pulled her closer. He forgot sometimes how inexperienced she actually was. She hid it under enthusiasm and an apparent inability to feel shame of any kind, even when suggesting things he’d only ever dreamed of doing. It was weird and kind of adorable that she could suggest bondage like it was nothing their second time having sex but still blush at the mention of sixty-nineing.

“That sounds like an amazing plan,” he said as he kissed her neck.

“Really?” she asked brightly, excitement taking over her nervousness as her suggestion was accepted.

“Yeah, definitely,” he assured. His eyes grew hungry as he took a moment to look her up and down, imagining what they were about to do. “You want top or bottom?” he asked as impatience took over.

“Uh, top,” she decided, hoping it would give her a little more control and make things easier. She was still nervous about blowjobs because of her teeth, but Tucker’d said enough times that he trusted her and she was determined to pull this off. She’d read about it before and it sounded like fun.

Tucker grinned and quickly shuffled out of his clothes. Once he was naked he stretched out on his back, fingers laced behind his head, and began eyeing Tinu. “Your turn,” he said eagerly.

Tinu rolled her eyes. Tucker seemed to love putting himself in positions where he could watch her strip without anything to distract him. She decided to indulge him, pulling each article of clothing off in the same manner she’d seen in videos before. She knew she’d done something right when Tucker’s grin was replaced with a stunned, slack jawed expression.

“You need to be on this bed immediately,” he said once she was done, voice desperate and hands reaching toward her with grabby motions. She laughed and did as he said, climbing onto the mattress with a grace that had him staring all over again.

Tucker hooked a hand behind her neck and pulled her in for a kiss, trying to pull her down on top of him so he could feel more skin at once. Tinu resisted and shook a finger at him teasingly.

“We have a plan. Remember?” she said, pressing a last kiss to the corner of his mouth. “If you keep going that way we’ll never make it there.”

“You say that like it would be a bad thing,” he replied. He skimmed a hand down her back to squeeze her ass and she jumped.

“None of your tricks,” she said through a grin.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, babe,” he said cockily as he reached for one of her breasts. He managed to cup it in his palm and flick his thumb over the nipple before she backed away entirely.

“Are you trying to make me tie you down?” she snipped.

“Maybe,” he admitted, trying to reach out for her again. Tinu snagged his wrist and pinned it down to the mattress. She leaned back over him and gave him a hard kiss, then began to turn around.

“Oh, right, this,” Tucker said as she positioned herself over him. “This is good. We should definitely do this.”

“I told you to stop distracting me sooner.” Tinu placed her knees on either side of Tucker’s head while her forearms bracketed his hips. She smiled when she saw his dick bobbing happily by her face and blew a short breath on it, grinning at the way he squirmed and his toes flexed.

“You always seem to be right about that,” he said distractedly. He grabbed her hips and adjusted their position, bringing her closer to his face. He licked his lips eagerly and was about to get to work when he felt the wet warmth of her mouth close around the head of his cock, punching the breath from his lungs. He thrust up without thinking, body chasing the feeling, and was met with a strong forearm across his pelvis holding him down. Tinu swirled her tongue around him and felt a rush of pride at his moan before pulling off.

“Are you forgetting something?” she asked teasingly, wiggling her hips above her head.

“Your fault,” Tucker accused in a strained voice. “You’re sucking my brain out through my dick. How am I supposed to remember anything?”

“Do you need me to jog your memory?” She lowered her hips slowly toward his face as she spoke, cutting off the view he’d had between their bodies of her mouth by his dick.

Tucker’s nose suddenly caught the smell of her, that warm, clean scent he’d memorized their first time together, and he grabbed her hips once again. He would not let her win this one, no way. He’d dubbed himself Doctor Fuck and he was going to live up to that name, no matter how many dirty tricks she tried pulling with her mouth.

Tucker lifted his head closer to her with new determination. He slid his tongue slowly along her folds, back and forth, working his way to her core. He was just beginning to teasingly press his tongue into her when she once again sucked his dick into her mouth. He let out a long groan at the feeling and nearly came on the spot when the vibrations from his mouth had her shuddering above him. He continued to make small, involuntary sounds as he pushed his tongue inside her, face pressing closer as he went as deep as he could. He swirled his tongue around for a few minutes before pulling back out and moving back down to her clit.

He decided with a grin that he would tease her a bit. He kissed just above the hood and licked on either side of her clit, working closer and closer but still not quite touching it. Tinu made an annoyed sound around his cock and he groaned at the vibrations. He realized that if she kept doing that he wouldn’t last much longer.

Tucker retaliated by finally pressing the flat of his tongue against her clit, dragging a long lick over the sensitive nub. Tinu made a choking noise and faltered in the rhythmic bobbing of her head. Tucker grinned and repeated the motion, followed by a few swirls and a suck. Tinu let him fall from her mouth with a gasp at that last move. He repeated it and she released a squeal that morphed onto a moan, fingers digging into his hips.

Tucker lapped at her a few more times before backing off. “You doin’ okay, babe?” he asked cheekily.

“Don’t stop,” she panted, head tipping forward and bumping into his dick.

Tucker hummed at the feeling before going back to work. He kept his mouth focused on her clit and brought his hands up to help with the rest, sliding two fingers into her and curling and dragging them nearly fully out as he sucked once more. This turned out to be enough to send Tinu over the edge. Her back arched as she clenched and pulsed around his fingers. Tucker kept moving until she was done, working her through to the end.

He slipped his fingers out of her once she was done, wiping them on the sheets before beginning to massage the backs of her thighs that were still on either side of his face. He kissed at her inner thighs and muttered the occasional praise until she caught her breath.

“Good?” he asked once she seemed to have calmed down.

“Yeah,” she hummed in a lazy, relaxed tone. “Your turn?”

“Only if you want,” he offered. He was aching from the past few minutes of neglect after the attention she’d shown him, but he wasn’t going to ask she continue if she felt done. He loved and trusted her more than anyone else he’d ever met, but he didn’t like the thought of her being distracted with her mouth on him.

“I’m good,” Tinu promised. “Besides, this guy here looks jealous,” she added, licking the tip of his cock playfully.

Tucker half laughed and half groaned as she moved to take him back into her mouth. “Well, he missed you,” he managed before losing the ability to speak. Tinu swallowed him down to the base. He could feel her tongue flicking against the top of his shaft before she moved back up to swirl it around the tip. She repeated this motion again and again before finally deciding to devote her mouth to just his tip. As she sucked and lathed her tongue over him she wrapped a hand around his shaft, stroking everything that wasn’t in her mouth. She began to hum and some part of Tucker’s brain picked out the tune from the theme song of a show she liked before his mind went blank and he came with a loud groan.

Tinu kept her mouth on him the whole time, milking him until he was finished and swallowing loud enough for him to hear through the buzzing in his ears.

Tucker felt like he’d melted into the mattress. He managed to summon enough strength to wave a hand at his girlfriend, trying to communicate that he wanted her to turn around and cuddle. As much as he loved looking at her ass, he was ready for face to face time. Tinu somehow managed to decipher this meaning, or else she decided on her own that she needed to change positions. Either way he was pleased when she settled down next to him and pressed a kiss to his lips. Tucker wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss happily.


	15. Tough Past (Prompt 15: Sweet and passionate feat. Silver and Wash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a ridiculously long time to write. Sorry.

Wash smiled through a yawn and glanced at the woman beside him. A few locks of silvery-white hair had fallen across her face and he reached to move it aside without thinking. His hand lingered behind her head after he was done, fingertips brushing over the soft strands as he debated if he should wake her up.

She’d told him the night before that she wanted to wake up early, so they could get as much time together as possible on their first mutual day off in months. But right now she looked so peaceful, and he knew she didn’t get enough sleep. Even if her body was supposed to be more efficient and need less rest than most people, he still thought she didn’t take good enough care of herself. It couldn’t hurt anything to let her sleep a while longer.

He pressed closer happily, wrapping his arms around the sleeping woman and burying his face in her shoulder. She was warm and soft and he soon found himself dozing off again, filled with the contentment of sleeping with someone he loved.

 

* * *

 

 

Silver awoke surrounded by the smell and sound of her husband. She made a content noise and wiggled one of her arms out from between their chests, draping it over his side. He jumped a bit when her fingertips skimmed along his lower back, revealing that he was in fact already awake.

“Told you to wake me up,” she mumbled, accusing tone lost in a sleepy yawn.

Wash grinned and kissed the part of her neck nearest his mouth. “Didn’t want to,” he said cheekily.

“I see,” she said, sounding more awake as she began to tease. “So you’re just cuddling me against my will, then?”

“You fell asleep with me,” Wash pointed out. “You should have expected the cuddling.”

“You do seem pretty fond of it,” she observed. “I did have plans for this morning, though.”

Wash shook his head and tightened his arms around her. “I don’t want to get up.”

“Luckily for you, my plans all revolve around us staying in this bed,” she said suggestively, the hand on his back slipping down to toy with the hem of his boxers. “With a possible commute over to the shower later,” she added as an afterthought.

“I see,” Wash hummed. “So that’s why you wanted me to wake you up. And here I thought you wanted us to spend time together.”

“This is time together,” Silver said innocently. She untangled herself from her husband’s arms and pushed his shoulder until he rolled onto his back, slinging a leg over his waist and sitting up. “Unless there’s something else you’d rather be doing,” she added.

Wash smiled as he felt her thighs on either side of his hips. “There is nothing else I’d rather do with our time,” he promised. He reached up and rubbed a hand up her side before tugging her shirt off and coaxing her down for a kiss.

“Hmmm, love you,” she breathed against his lips.

“Love you more,” he answered, the words fading into a groan as she rolled her hips against him. “Okay, no more pants,” Wash decided suddenly, reaching for the tie on her shorts. He fumbled for a few moments before managing to loosen the knot. “Up,” he ordered, playfully slapping her rear. Silver grinned as she lifted up and allowed him to pull the last of her clothes away.

“Your turn,” Silver then decided. She pulled Wash’s hands off of where they’d begun exploring her and pinned them to the mattress, holding them with just enough force to prove she could before letting go. She watched the hungry look grow in his eyes, knowing he loved when she showed off her strength. After waiting a moment to see if he’d behave, and grinning when Wash obediently kept his hands at his sides, she began to crawl down his body and pull off his boxers.

Wash smiled down at her. “Do you plan on coming back up here?” he asked hopefully.

“I don’t know,” Silver said in a falsely thoughtful tone. “I’ve got a pretty good view right where I am.”

Wash tried to keep his voice neutral despite the twitch of his dick giving him away. “And here I was thinking you married me for my beautiful face,” he sighed.

She rolled her eyes and moved back up to straddle his waist. “Better?” she asked.

Wash nodded and reached up to cup her cheek in his hand. “It’s always better when I get to see your face,” he said. Silver’s grin slipped a little at his serious tone. She noticed now the way his eyes were fixed on her torso, worry filling them as they flicked from one scar to another. She knew he fixated on them sometimes, counting each as a time when he could have lost her despite most being made before they ever met. The newer ones scared him even more. He hated the signs of injuries from her new job even more than the old ones.

Silver reached down and gently touched her fingertips to his cheek. “Gonna be one of those mornings?” she whispered.

Wash’s other hand moved down to her chest, thumb brushing over an old scar from a plasma burn. “Yep.”

Silver hummed as she considered what to do. The best thing for him when he got like this, she remembered from past times, was to let him hold her and feel she was still there. She wasn’t dead, like others he’d known and worked and fought with. She hadn’t left like Carolina and Church. She was still here, with him, and would be for as long as she could manage.

She leaned down to kiss him, caressing her hands over his shoulders for a moment. “I’m still here,” she reminded him. “We’re still alive, both of us.”

Wash nodded. He threaded his fingers into the hair on the back of her head and held her in place. “I’m glad,” he said earnestly. He pressed their foreheads together for another moment before allowing his fingertips to brush over more of her skin. They moved down her neck, finding an old knife wound at the top of her spine. (He remembered Rhodi saying once that it had been a slip during training, one that had nearly paralyzed her.) Further down her back he found what was probably the worst scar; a deep, discolored burn from a high powered plasma rifle. (It was only due to her own accelerated healing that she hadn’t lost any mobility from the damage to her muscles there.) Down and to the right was a thin line from a kidney surgery that he always forgot to ask about. The left side sported various smaller marks, as did much of her front. Silver scarred easily, her skin apparently determined to hold on to every sign of damage, and this fact left her body as a visible testimony of the hard life she’d lived.

His hands moved down to her hips and he stared into her eyes for a long moment. Silver decided to break him out of his thoughts then, chasing away his sad puppy look with a roll of her hips against his own. Wash’s eyelids drooped and he let out a ragged breath in response. He moved with her on the second roll, bucking up against her and dragging his cock over her opening.

Silver felt a shiver roll through her at the sensation. It was somehow almost what she wanted and nowhere near enough at the same time. “Don’t tease,” she said, the chastisement failing due to the wide smile on her face.

Wash mirrored the expression, his earlier melancholy chased away by desire. He grabbed her hips and moved her with him, synchronizing their movements to allow for even more friction between them. After a few more rolls of agonizingly not enough stimulation Silver lifted her hips up off of him and angled herself to slide down over his dick.

Wash began to rub his palms up her sides, feeling the shivers run through her skin as she adjusted herself, before she snagged his wrists and pinned them to the mattress on either side of his head. He tried to push back against the restraining hold and moaned when she didn’t budge. He loved the feeling of her strong and alive and in charge like this. He looked up at her wonderingly as she moved her hips while holding him in place, watching the changes in her expression as she fucked herself on his cock.

“Oh fuck, Silver,” he groaned when she sped up. She grinned down at him and moved his wrists above his head, keeping the steady pace of her thrusts the entire time.

“Stay,” she ordered playfully, wrapping his fingers around the headboard of their bed. She watched to make sure he’d obey once she let go and began caressing his chest when he didn’t move.

Wash moaned again as fingernails scraped gently down his chest, catching on his nipples to send a jolt through his body. He panted and his fingers strained around the slat of wood he was holding onto, trying not to reach out and reciprocate the touch. She repeated the motion a few more times, digging her nails in a bit harder each time until there were a few light red scratches showing on his skin. Silver then leaned forward and pressed a short, sweet kiss to his lips before sitting up fully. She thrust down onto him one more time before going still, feeling the dick throb inside her and knowing he’d been close.

“Sil,” Wash whimpered the nickname as a plea for her to continue. She shook her head, a mischievous look on her face. She trailed a hand between her legs and caressed around where her husband’s shaft was stretching her open before moving up to rub her clit. Wash gaped as she tipped her head back and stuck her chest out with a moan. She was putting on a show, he knew, but that didn’t stop it from being hot when she trailed her free hand up to her breast, squeezed, and gasped.

He felt her inner walls start to flutter around him and let out another low noise. “Sil, you’re killing me,” he groaned, gripping the headboard hard enough he was afraid it would crack. “Silver, please,” he begged.

Her head snapped up and she looked back down at him, cloudy eyes slowly focusing again. She nodded and braced a hand on his chest again, using it as leverage as she bounced up and down again. Wash’s head pressed back onto the bed as he gave a shout, coming as she sank down over him for the third time in a row.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silver's like "time to sex away the sad puppy look".


	16. Car Ride (Public Sex feat. Tucker and Tinu)

Tucker let out a long, frustrated groan. “This is bullshit!” he declared, foot twitching by the pedal he wasn’t allowed to press. It was a somewhat useless feature anyway, given that the car was self driving. Still, he’d learned on older models and it gave him the distinct desire to make the car move despite the heavy traffic around them.

“Getting mad at it won’t clear things up any faster,” Tinu pointed out, voice light and teasing.

“That’s easy for you to say,” he grumbled. “You haven’t had yourself whispering dirty things in your ear the entire drive. All this frustration is entirely your fault.” Tucker continued to sulk. He’d just gotten back from a long ambassador gig off world, and Tinu had decided they wouldn’t have his welcome home sex until they got to the cabin she’d rented for their vacation. Sure, he’d had the pictures she sent to help him out while he was gone, but that didn’t compare to having the blonde right in front of him.

Tucker groaned again. He just wanted the other cars around them to fucking move so he could get to their destination and start touching his girlfriend already!

Tinu placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed sympathetically. Truth be told, she was just as annoyed as he was. Everything she’d been promising him during the drive had worked her up just as much as it did him. What can she say? She’d been deprived of the man for three whole weeks! As much as she’d wanted their sexy weekend getaway to start when they arrived at the cabin where she’d hidden all their favorite toys, she was beginning to wish she’d offered a quickie to take the edge off before they left.

An idea came to her mind then and she shifted from gently rubbing Tucker’s shoulder to playfully caressing her fingers over the nape of his neck.

Tucker jumped and groaned again at the feeling. “That’s not really helping,” he said, fighting a moan when her nails moved up to scrape along his scalp. Her other hand found its way to his lap and he barely managed to keep his hips from grinding up toward her when it skimmed along his inner thigh. “Fuck, I thought you said you wanted us to wait,” he said breathlessly.

“That was the original plan,” she admitted, slowly caressing a single finger over his crotch. “I went to the cabin before you got home, made sure everything was set up and ready; even got the ceiling rig in place.” She leaned closer to brush her lips against his ear as she whispered. “I wanted to string you up all pretty, just for me,” she informed him, feeling his dick jump under her finger at the words.

“Please tell me that’s still the plan,” Tucker pleaded, already willing to beg. “I really like that plan.”

“Oh, I’m definitely still going to do that to you,” Platinum promised. “But since we’re going to be a little delayed in our arrival, I don’t see any harm in starting early.”

“This, uh, isn’t exactly a private place,” Tucker remarked as she unbuttoned his jeans.

“The windows are tinted,” she shrugged apathetically. “Unless you’re too shy,” she added in a falsely mocking tone.

“Baby, you know I’ve got nothing to be shy about,” he said instantly, defensive after the challenge.

“Oh, yeah?” she teased. She reached across him to press a button on the side of his seat to tip it back, causing him to lie down flat as she crawled into his lap. “Then prove it.”

Tucker’s hands moved to her instantly, unbuttoning the back of the floral dress she’d chosen to wear and pulling it down far enough to reveal her bra. He glanced around at the windows quickly, making sure no one would be able to see them without really looking, before unhooking said bra and tossing it onto the passenger’s seat. He pressed a palm into the center of her back to coax her down, squishing his face between her breasts and smiling. He then moved to latch his lips onto one of her nipples, sucking harshly and scraping his teeth on the sensitive nub.

The woman above him moaned and ground her hips down onto his. She began hiking her skirt up to meet the cloth pooled around her waist. She prompted a sad noise out of Tucker a moment later when she had to pull her breasts away from him to sit up straight. His mood lightened when he realized she’d done this so she could have room to remove her panties and finish pulling his pants down. She left his jeans bunched around his hips, only bothering to free his cock and balls from confinement, before moving back over him.

Tinu pulled his mouth back to her breasts demandingly as she lined up. Tucker grinned and took the same nipple back into his mouth, tweaking the other with his fingers. He sucked harder and pulled more forcefully than he’d meant when Tinu finally sank down, engulfing his cock in an instant. Tinu didn’t seem to mind the rough treatment of her breasts, if her moan was any indication.

Tucker took a moment to regain his breath while she rolled her hips. Her inner walls began to contract and relax around his dick in rhythmic pulses. A glance at Tinu’s face revealed that she was doing it on purpose, trying to draw more reactions from him.

“Is there a single muscle you haven’t mastered full control over?” he groaned.

“Not that I know of,” she said happily. She slipped a hand behind his head and lifted it up, once again directing him toward her breasts. Tucker forced himself to focus enough to wrap his lips around the second nipple, though he doubted he’d be able to give it the same attention as the first. Tinu was creating far too good a distraction.

Still, she sounded pleased enough when she hummed as he sucked. Tucker was sure she was happy when she began to raise and lower her hips as a reward. He choked in a breath at the feeling. She made sure to clench around him on each upward motion, creating a pulling sensation that had his brain melting. Not for the first time, he found himself wondering how he’d ever been lucky enough to meet this woman.

He also began to wonder if the car had any sort of sound proofing. Tinu’s cries had reached a pitch that he knew meant she was close, and despite usually being the quieter of the two, his own moans were almost drowning her out. The tinted windows would make it near impossible for anyone to see them, but that didn’t mean no one would hear, or at least guess what was happening when the car began to rock. Tucker decided the best way to fix that problem would be to finish up as fast as possible. The sooner they were done, the less likely anyone else in the traffic jam would realize what was happening, right?

With this in mind, Tucker moved one of his hands on Tinu’s hips around to the front of her pelvis. His fingers splayed out over her abs while his thumb dipped down to rub at her clit. Tinu gasped at the touch, pleasure spiking higher with the additional contact. She grinned down at Tucker and sped up, taking both of their breaths away. Tucker’s hand tightened on her thigh and his thumb pressed down harder a moment later, signaling the beginning of his orgasm. The added pressure on her clit pushed Tinu to the same point as a series of high pitched cries tore from her throat.

Silence overlaid with panting breaths filled the car for a few long moments. As usual Tinu caught her breath first. She carefully climbed off her fiancé’s lap and had her dress back on properly and hair combed back into place before he was able to move a muscle.

“How do you do that?” Tucker asked wonderingly once he was able to speak again. Anyone looking at Tinu now wouldn’t be able to guess what had just transpired, meanwhile he still couldn’t remember how zippers worked. Tinu took pity and helped him get his pants into place and seat upright after a bit more struggling.

She shrugged and kissed his cheek, snuggling into his side to wait out the rest of the drive.


	17. Office Hours (Prompt 17: On the floor feat. Yttri and Simmons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I've resigned myself to the fact that I'll just be posting porn with my OCs every couple of months. This has become my hobby.

Simmons was certain that every part of him that wasn’t artificial had turned red. He wasn’t even sure why. He wasn’t embarrassed, really. That had worn off somewhere around the time Yttri had replaced all his artificial organs and prosthetics with her own designs. Once she’d put together half his body, it felt easier to let her see the rest. So he knew he wasn’t embarrassed. That didn’t stop him from feeling almost giddy with nerves, though.

“A-are you sure this is a good idea?” he asked from his place on the floor. His head was still swimming with how quickly she’d gotten him stripped and lying on his office’s rug. He wasn’t entirely sure the door had fully closed before she’d started.

“You’ve been gone for nearly a month working on that deal,” she said, voice tight with stress. She walked in circles around him as she shrugged off her lab coat and unbuttoned her shirt. Simmons swiveled his head to follow the sight. “In that time I’ve had to deal with a sabotage attempt, two threats of lawsuits, and an intern who is determined to set himself on fire.” She finally dropped the last of her clothes on his desk and sank to her knees next to him, quickly straddling his waste. “So this is a great idea.”

Simmons smiled and reached up. Her face was too far away for the loving caress he’d planned so he settled for cupping one of her breasts. The lines in Yttri’s brow began to ease when his thumb found her nipple.

“I missed you too,” he said almost teasingly. Yttri wasn’t good with words and confessions of feelings, but he knew her well enough by now to recognize the importance of this situation. They were in his office. She’d actually come to see him. Normally when they had sex at work, it was in her lab. They’d traumatized a fair number of her interns that way. Yttri had never come to his office for anything other than business before. That urgency to find him said more than any words ever could.

“Don’t be a sap,” Yttri said as she leaned down to mouth his neck. Simmons translated this to mean “I love you” as her tongue traced a swirling pattern of freckles.

He tangled his fingers into the hair at the base of her skull and pulled her up to kiss his mouth. Yttri’s tongue flicked against his once before she reared back and locked him in place with stern eyes. He sent her a questioning, sheepish look as she grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.

“You stay put,” she ordered impatiently. Her eyes dared him to disobey as she lifted her hands.

Simmons left his hands right where they were, content to let her take the lead. He liked when she made him stay. It meant she wanted to keep him, to make sure he wouldn’t leave again.

Yttri’s annoyance faded some more when she saw that Simmons planned to obey. She reached down between them and found his half hard cock, teasing the tip with her fingers while dragging her opening along the shaft. She watched Simmons face as he groaned and bit his lip until he was fully erect. Yttri wasted no time lining him up with her entrance once he was ready and slid down with a satisfied hum.

“You good?” Yttri asked once she was fully seated on his cock, checking in one last time to ensure he was comfortable before she would start moving.

Simmons nodded, flexing his hands above him. He wanted to touch her, to grip her hips or shoulders, anything to help ground himself. But he couldn’t. Yttri had said to stay put and he wanted more than anything to obey. He’d missed her orders while they’d been apart.

Yttri smiled and leaned forward to place a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. She then nipped his bottom lip and sucked on it long enough to bruise before sitting up once again. She placed one hand on his chest, fingers splayed out between his nipples, to balance herself and began moving.

There was nothing artful or elegant about Yttri’s actions once she got going. She simply bounced her hips up and down as fast as she could, driven with a single purpose in mind. Simmons moaned and tried his best to hold on and stay still despite the desire to buck up and throw off her rhythm. After a few minutes Yttri shifted and groaned at the change in angle. She sped up and let out soft noises every few thrusts. Simmons began to pant her name, hands shaking from how hard he pressed them into the floor above his head. Then, as sudden as lightning, Yttri stopped, crashing her hips down one last time before opening her mouth in a silent cry.

Simmons felt the flesh around his dick flutter, spasming through Yttri’s orgasm. He made a broken sound as the feeling faded, close as he could imagine to his own release but not quite there. He whimpered in frustration, for once unable to feel embarrassed by the sounds he made during sex. All he could think of was the need to either move himself or get Yttri to help him.

Yttri heard the disgruntled noises through her haze and managed to drag herself back to focus. She smoothed some hair out of her face and gazed down at the tortured man beneath her.

“Y-Yttri,” he gasped once he saw her eyes on him again. “Please, Yttri, I need-“

“I know,” she cut him off, leaning down to kiss him harshly. She then lifted herself off of him completely, swinging her leg back over to kneel at his side. She kept her mouth on his to silence his protests. She kept the kiss going just long enough for him to question if she’d really leave him unfinished before wrapping a hand around his leaking manhood. It was still slick from her orgasm, easing he slide of her calloused fingers as she stroked him.

Simmons let out a noise like he’d been punched in the gut, muffled in his girlfriend’s mouth. He knew he wasn’t going to last long and pushed his tongue greedily against her lips, hoping for a taste of her before he finished. Yttri obliged and parted her lips just in time for his tongue to meet hers as he came.

Simmons remained on the floor, panting and trying to catch his breath, for a few more minutes. When he regained some awareness of his surroundings, he was pleased and a bit surprised to see Yttri lying with her head on his chest. While she wasn’t particularly opposed to cuddling, her preferred positions didn’t usually involve using him as a pillow. That was usually her job.

His foggy brain eventually supplied that her ear pressed to the artificial side of his chest and he nodded in realization. “Listening?” he asked groggily.

Yttri hummed before sitting up and looking him dead in the eyes. “You need some maintenance,” she said. She pulled on her pants and lab coat faster than he’d thought possible and glanced at him from the door. “Stay here. I need my tool kit.”

“Should I at least get dressed?” Simmons asked, realizing he was still naked on the floor of his office with semen cooling on his skin.

“Just stay put, Cyborg. I’ll be right back.”


End file.
